Sakura Siren: A SonAmy Tale
by Rabbit '91
Summary: Sonic travels to Wave Ocean to vacation after being forced out of Mystic Ruins by Tails. There he meets a lady hedgehog who has a very big-but embarrassing-secret. SonAmy. Rated T for now .
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Gentlemen...BEHOLD! My next(legit not comission)Sonic FanFic. The chaps will start out small and get longer as we go. Major SonAmy, slight SilvAze. So I truly hope you enjoy. No flames please. **

**Disclaimer: The Characters portrayed in this story do NOT belong to the author(me). They belong to SEGA and Archie Comic Inc.  
**

* * *

=Chapter 1=

Sonic was driving his speed car along the sunny highway with his quills rippling in the wind. To the right of him and over the mountain road cliff, was the great wide ocean that glittered in the sunlight. The blue speedster took the sea-air into his lungs and looked about the horizon of his 'summer home'. Tails had finally kicked him out of Mystic Ruins so the cerulean hedgehog could get some relaxation from adventuring every day. Of course Sonic was quick to protest, but Tails would have none of it. He packed his best friend's things and sent him off to Wave Ocean in Soleanna. Plus Sonic wasn't supposed to come back unless there was an emergency. So there he was, driving off to a city surrounded by what he hated most. Water. At least Tails could've sent him off to Station Square or someplace that didn't have so much of H2O.

As he made a right turn on a sharp corner of the mountain road, Sonic's eye was caught by something in the sea. He barely got a glimpse of a large pinkish lavender fin splashing into the water and disappearing beneath the surface. It didn't come back up.

"Huh, Soleanna must have really big and colorful fish around here." the blue blur murmured to himself.

And he didn't think any more on the subject. He continued to drive on to his destination.

XXXXXXX

Wave Ocean had a very modest population of 132 people. That was sort of odd. Sonic expected this place to be practically flooded with tourists going out to the vast beaches. Wave Ocean was a pretty big island chain, but still. Sonic pulled into a small village. It was late afternoon. The cerulean male looked keenly around for the Beach House that Tails had rented for him. He made several rounds before getting a little irritated.

'Easy to find my ass, Tails.' Sonic growled mentally.

Then his stomach started to growl. Sonic finally decided to postpone the search for the troublesome Beach House and get some grub. To his great fortune, there happened to be a large Food Shack which was east of the main beach line. Even greater, it sold chili dogs.

'Well, at least this place is talkin' my language food-wise.'

Sonic promptly stopped his car and went straight up to the Food Shack, getting not two, but _three_ chili dogs. As he sank his teeth into glorious hot chili, the royal blue speedster noticed a small shop across the road that sold various seashells and other ocean paraphernalia. They were even on a neat display. But for some strange reason, the shop was closed.

"Hmmm, that's odd." Sonic said.

"Eh, it's always shut down for a few days." the Food Shack owner commented. "It's weird. It's a pretty fancy shop tho. It's got a lot of neat stuff in there."

Sonic merely shrugged his shoulders and guzzled down his last chili dogs. After sucking on his gloved fingers, his ears twitched to a familiar voice.

"Sonic? Is that you?"

He turned and saw a lavender furred female cat. A grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Blaze!" he called out. "How's it hangin'?"

"It's hanging." Blaze snickered as she gave him a friendly hug.

"How's Silver?"

"He's fine. He's back at the main city for a bit."

"Ah, I see."

"So what brings _you_ to Soleanna?"

"Tails. He booted me out of Mystic Ruins."

Blaze gave a laugh.

"That's funny." she giggled.

"Yeah sure. A real laugh riot, Blaze." Sonic groaned, rolling his emerald eyes. "I can't even find the freaking Beach House he rented for me."

Blaze took a look at the directions that the blue male had in his hand.

"Oh, I know where this is." she said. "I can take you there."

"Gee thanks." Sonic said. "You're a real help."

"And I think we can do without the sarcasm."

XXXXXXX

A half hour later, Blaze, now inside his car, helped Sonic pinpoint the Beach House where he would be staying at.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Sonic ranted. "I passed by this area five times!"

"Oh will you relax?!" Blaze said. "At least now you know where it is."

They pulled in front of the house while Sonic glance about the scenery.

"This place's got a nice view, I'll give it that." he quipped.

"It's a wonderful view." Blaze replied. "You should be grateful."

"I am, I am."

"Do you need help settling in? With luggage maybe?"

"Nope. I think I can manage. Oh by the way, what's with the lack of tourists?"

"They're all in the main city."

Sonic made a surprise face.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"Because much of the attraction is in the big city and its harbor. There's a lot of commercial sail boating going on there too." Blaze explained.

"Hmmm, I see."

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya, Sonic."

"See ya, Blaze!"

The lavender feline was about to leave when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes, I think I should warn you that Scourge is hanging around here." Blaze said.

Sonic dropped his suitcase in shock.

"Seriously?!" he cried in anger. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not." Blaze replied in a low voice.

"Awww, crap. That's just what I need. More bullshit from that jackass."

"Sorry to put a hurricane in your sunny weather."

"Nah, it's alright. See ya later, Blaze!"

XXXXXXX

Sonic couldn't really sleep that night. He hung out on the outside hammock and looked up at the night sky littered with tiny stars. The moon was nearly full and glowing brightly. The air was a bit warm and breezy. But it felt good. Sonic was deep in thought as to what he might want to do while he's here. There was body-boarding or even fishing. Plus he still wasn't too happy about the fact that Scourge was slinking about.

Then suddenly, his ears twitched to the sound of a really loud splashing. Sure there were big waves crashing on the shore and against the cliff rocks, but this sounded like something was being dropped into the ocean. Curious, the cerulean hedgehog got off the hammock and went over to the beach. The shore line had white sand and a few large smooth boulders. Sonic looked around but didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Meh, must've been a fish or something." he muttered to himself.

And with that, the cerulean speedster went back towards the Beach House. Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy female figure sped from the beach, trying not to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

=Chapter 2=

The next day, Sonic was off exploring the confines of Wave Ocean. There were so many neat sights to see around the island. The blue blur went around the village to explore. But he stayed far away from the shore lines. His aqua phobia was getting the best of him. He even stopped by the shell shop, which was still closed.

'I wonder if that shop's ever gonna open while I'm here." Sonic thought.

Then he sped off to another area. He came to a high cliff where he could practically see everything. It was a really great view. Off in the distance in the ocean, were dolphins jumping out and into the water. It was quite a sight.

'Wow, that's awesome.'

"Well, well, well. Look what the waves dragged in."

Sonic turned and saw another male hedgehog. He had light emerald fur, icy blue eyes and a pair of vicious looking scars. It was Scourge.

"Oh it's you." Sonic groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

"Eh, nuttin' much." Scourge said crudely. "'Sept I'd love to see your ass bitten by a shark."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Scourge was a jerk like that.

"Yeah that is if you can get me into the water." Sonic countered.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're a wimp when it comes to such a harmless thing like water." Scourge sneered.

'Other than the fact that you can EASILY drown?!'

"So lemme help ya with that."

Before Sonic could respond or react, Scourge shoved him off of the cliff. Sonic let out a startled yip as he suddenly felt gravity violently pull him down. He fell into the ocean with a big kersplash. His phobia set off the panic mode button as he flailed up to the surface. Scourge meanwhile, was laughing hysterically back on the cliff. In Sonic's hysteria, it made him blind and uncontrollably frantic. Like most phobias, they make you think irrational thoughts, and only a few seconds in the water, the cerulean hedgehog thought he was a goner. Then he felt something wrap around his waist and pulled him up towards the surface. Sonic let out a big gasp once he broke through the water, desperately taking in all the air in the atmosphere. He continued to flail around in the ocean until much to his luck, Blaze appeared. She was canoeing when she suddenly heard and then saw Sonic struggling in the water.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" she called out.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Sonic rasped. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Well, first of all, quit flailing about like that! Kick your feet!"

Sonic did what she told him and soon he was floating in the water. Blaze extended an oar out for him to grab a hold of. Afterward, she pulled him into her canoe. The cerulean hedgehog shivered as water dripped from his quills and body. Blaze shook her head at him.

"Now I know not to ask you to go body boarding with Silver and me." she said.

"I-I...huh-hate w-water!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Let me ask you something, Sonic. Do you _really_ not know how to swim?"

"Heck no. I HATE water!"

"Well for future reference, you DON'T flail like a fish on land. You have to kick your legs and do the breast stroke. You waste less energy that way."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll remember that."

15 minutes later, Blaze canoed Sonic to land where the royal blue speedster was able to dry off.

"If you hate the water so much Sonic, then why'd you dive head first into the ocean?" the lavender cat inquired.

"I'll give you a clue." Sonic replied with an angry frown. "He's green and a huge jerk."

"Oh, Scourge?"

"Bingo."

"So..what did he do?"

"Pushed me off the damn cliff."

"Oh dear..."

"And I've got half of mind to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"No, don't do that. You'll just provoke him."

Sonic was quiet. In a way she was right. Scourge always had something to prove. But his antics still ticked Sonic off to something fierce. Then he remembered something about what had happened in the ocean.

"You know what? While I was in the water, something...really strange happened." the blue blur said.

"Like what?" Blaze asked with a surprised expression.

"Something...grabbed me and pulled me up towards the surface. It was weird."

"You must have been near an air pocket. There's a bunch of them near the cliffs because of underwater volcanic activity."

Sonic then went deep into thought.

'An air pocket with arms?' he asked mentally.

But after a short while he decided to drop the subject.

XXXXXXX

That night, the cerulean hedgehog's did not improve in the slightest. His vacation, which was _supposed_ to be relaxing, was getting to be a nightmare. If Tails hadn't forced him to take the trip, Sonic would've returned home to Mystic Ruins that very minute.

'How the hell am I supposed to enjoy myself if that jerk keeps messing around with me?!' he thought angrily.

Suddenly, Sonic's ears twitched to the sound of crackling. It wasn't fire. It sounded like shells. This was the second time since he came, that he heard strange noises. Against sensible judgment, Sonic decided to investigate. This time, and unlike the night before, he found a lone figure out on the beach. The figure turned out to be a girl, and another hedgehog like himself. She had cherry-pink fur with tan fur on her arms and gracing her belly. She was also clad in a white tank top and sky blue boy shorts. The girl was dragging along a large net full of empty seashells with a lot of effort. Sonic wondered why a person like her would be out gathering sea shells at this late hour. Kinda strange. Seeing that she was having some trouble trying to pull the shells around, Sonic decided to give her a hand.

"Need any help with that?" he called out.

The sakura girl jumped in surprise when she heard his voice. Obviously she didn't expect anyone else but her to be there. Sonic snickered at her reaction.

"Sorry about that." he said. "Didn't mean to startle you there."

"It's...it's alright." the female hedgehog replied shyly. "And thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle this myself."

She continued to try and haul the shells along with her. Sonic watched with a raised eyebrow and his fists on his hips.

"Want a second opinion?" he asked.

"Honestly." the girl insisted. "I've got it!"

"Come on. Lemme help you."

He went over to her and picked up the net filled with sea shells with little effort.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what are all these for?" Sonic inquired.

"Well...I kinda run a shop in town and I need these." the cherry-pink female answered.

Then Sonic realized that she might be the owner of that mysterious shack.

"You mean the one that's always closed?"

"Um yeah, that one."

The blue blur went deep into thought. She was being pretty shy. Like a 5-year-old being punished.

"You've got a name?" Sonic asked.

"Umm...it's Amy. Amy Rose."

"How ya doing, Amy? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The sakura hedgehog made a little grin. They went up towards the seemingly deserted shop. Amy led Sonic to the back door and she took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The royal speedster carried the shells inside and placed them on the floor.

"There. Will that do?" he inquired.

"Yes, thank you." Amy replied.

Sonic looked about himself and saw a variety of sea shells neatly stored on the walls and in cases. There were even those rare ones that would be mostly found at the bottom of the ocean.

"These are pretty cool." Sonic said. "How do get these shells?"

Amy made a face.

"Ummm...well, I..fish for 'em." she stammered.

"Really?" Sonic said in surprise, wondering how on earth she could accomplish that.

"Um yeah. I use special equipment."

There was a brief silence. Sonic looked around again and didn't seem to find any fishing equipment of any kind.

"Well I guess I'll leave now." he said. "I hope I'll see you some time again, Amy."

The sakura hedgehog blushed.

"Um, sure." she replied. "Same to you. Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

With that, Sonic left the shack and headed back to his beach house. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the lights were still turned on. Then they all turned.

'She's kinda weird.' Sonic mentally told himself. 'Cute, but weird.'


	3. Chapter 3

=Chapter 3=

The next morning, Sonic decided to go to the little shop that Amy ran, just to see if she was there operating it. Mornings in Wave Ocean were really nice. If one got up early enough, they could witness the beautiful sunrise over the eastern horizon. And if there were thick foggy clouds blown in by the sea current, they reflected off of the sunlight. Sonic ran through the village, making beach chairs and other outdoor furniture topple over in his wake. Suddenly, he made a screeching halt. Standing right by the surf board shack, was Scourge. The blue blur hid behind another shack to avoid being seen by him. Sonic neither had the time nor the patience to deal with the lime hedgehog right now. Although a part of him wanted to walk right up to him and punch the jerk right square in the jaw.

But a few moments later, Scourge moved on. Not knowing that Sonic was even there. That gave the cerulean speedster the clearance to proceed. When he got to the shop, he saw Amy inside and alone. She was washing the shells that she got the night before very thoroughly, and then drying them very carefully as the shell was very fragile. Giving a bit of a grin, Sonic stepped inside. A small bell jingled as he opened the door, catching the sakura hedgehog's attention.

"Hey there." Sonic softly greeted.

"Um...hello." Amy shyly answered.

"It's nice to see this shop up and runnin' for a change."

Amy gave a little smile. Then, getting up, she carefully placed the shell on a chosen spot on the shelf.

"There, perfect!" she exclaimed, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Do people actually come in and buy stuff like this?" Sonic asked.

"You'd be surprised." Amy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "My shop is nearly sold out by the end of the season. Sometimes I have to order ceramic shells so I don't end up out mining the ocean."

"Yeah that would suck."

Amy went over towards the door and flipped the _open/closed_ sign so that the _open_ side was facing the window. Meanwhile, Sonic was scanning through the various merchandise. Not only were there shells, there were also jewelry made up of shells and coral. From necklaces to key chains and good luck charms.

"Hey Amy." Sonic called out. "Did you make all these yourself?"

"Mmmhmmm." Amy replied with a nod. "Every last one of them."

"Wow. You must really have a lot of time on your hands."

As the cyan hedgehog marveled at the products of her talents, Amy found herself in uncharted territory. She never had a long talk or a hanging out with anyone before. The cherry-pink female had either been too shy or her customers were too busy to strike up a conversation. Then looking to her left, she saw someone coming towards her shop. She frowned at her first customer's attire of a black leather jacket and black and green shoes.

"Oh great." she moaned. "Just what I need to start my day."

Sonic turned around to see who the sakura hedgehog was looking at out the dusty window. Then he froze.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed.

After looking quickly around, he dove behind the counter of which the cash register stood, startling Amy.

"What on earth are you doing?" she cried.

"Just keep quiet and don't tell that guy I'm in here!" Sonic hastily barked.

A few seconds later, the door bell jingled as it was opened. In came Scourge.

"'Sup little lady?" he smugly greeted.

Amy rolled her jade eyes.

'Oh brother.' she thought. 'No wonder Sonic wanted to hide from this guy.'

"Can I help you?" Amy said aloud.

"Nope, just here to look around." Scourge replied. "And _you_, little missy are quite the looker. The name's Scourge."

Sonic wanted to puke. The lime green hedgehog's sleaziness was just too much. And it was pretty clear that he was trying to hit on Amy. In fact, that was the only thing he came in there to do. Fortunately, Amy had the upper hand.

"I'm Amy, and sorry to disappoint," she said with a cheerful smile. "but I'm already spoken for."

Sonic had a surprised look on his face, while Scourge indeed became disappointed. But he quickly wiped off the expression.

"Oh that's too bad." he purred. "But in case you change your mind, just give me a call."

Scourge reached into his jacket and gave her a slip of folded paper which had his phone number on it. Any took it and gave a false but cheerful smile.

"Have a nice day." she said.

"Oh I _will_ little missy." Scourge replied. "I will."

With that, he finally left. Seconds later, Sonic jumped up from his position behind the counter.

"Holy crap. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch him!" the blue blur growled.

Amy meanwhile bent over to pick up a lighter lying on the counter shelf.

"And that makes phone number, number 238." she declared as she activated the lighter and burned the paper Scourge had given her.

Sonic looked flustered.

"That's how many guys that gave you their phone number?" he cried in disbelief.

"Yep." Amy replied. "Mostly surfers."

"And you've kept count?"

"Mmmhmm. By the way, why didn't you punch him like you wanted to? That would've been interesting to see."

"Well for two reasons. One, I don't want to cause disorderly conduct in your store and possibly break all the merchandise."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Two, I really don't wanna put up with him right now. He's one hell of a jerk."

Amy giggled at his last statement, making Sonic slightly blush. Then she swept the remains of the paper slip into a refuse bin.

"Um...by the way." Sonic said hesitantly. "What you told him, about not being single, was that really true?"

The sakura hedgehog blinked awkwardly, and made a little ashamed face.

"No, that was a lie." she bashfully admitted.

"Well, now you have a problem." Sonic warned her. "Once Scourge sees what he wants, he'll go to any lengths to get it. And if he sees you alone, I don't think it'll take much for him to figure it out."

"Thanks for the tip, but I do a good job of keeping out of public view."

Sonic raised an eyebrow as Amy meekly grinning at him.

"Well, if he ever bothers you, you can give _me_ a shout." the cerulean hedgehog told her.

"You gonna give me your number?" Amy asked in a slightly sly voice.

"And waste trees? I'd rather not. But my house is nearby the beach where we met last night."

"Gotcha. Thanks Sonic."

"No prob."

The blue blur gave her a wink before departing from the shop.

XXXXXXX

Later that week, Silver the Hedgehog came back to Wave Ocean from the main city. Sonic got a call from Blaze in which she invited him to join her and Silver for an afternoon of surfing. The lavender cat told the cerulean hedgehog it would be good exercise for him. But Sonic had no intention of getting into the water, despite Blaze's offer to teach him how to surf. Instead, he would be doing some sun tanning. He gathered up a beach towel, sun block, and a beach bag and headed and headed out to meet Blaze and Silver.

Blaze was wearing a light blue bikini while Silver was clad in black swim trunks. They both carried around peach and white striped surf boards. When Sonic arrived he went straight underneath the umbrella that the female feline had set up earlier.

"Aren't you going to at _least_ try and surf?" Blaze asked, raising her sunglasses.

"Nope." Sonic replied, setting his things down.

"You know, I can give you some body boarding tips, Sonic." Silver offered.

"No thank you. I'm just fine."

Sonic put on his sunglasses, and laid on his towel, relaxing. Blaze shook her head.

"I don't get it." Silver said, shrugging.

"He's aqua phobic." Blaze flat out explained, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not aqua phobic!" Sonic protested. "I just don't like water."

"Whatever."

Blaze sat down next to him to put on some sun block, while Silver ran out into the water to catch some large waves that grew out of the ocean. Then Sonic had a thought.

"Hey, Blaze."

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Do you know the girl that runs the shell shop?"

"A little bit. I've been in there a few times. I like the key chains that she makes. But I think she's very shy."

Sonic thought for a minute. Maybe it would be a good idea to help Amy get better socialized...


	4. Chapter 4

=Chapter 4=

A few weeks later, Sonic's stay at Wave Ocean noticeably improved. He was mostly seen hanging out with Amy. Since meeting her, the cyan hedgehog felt as if he had something to wake up to in the mornings. After three failed attempts, he finally convinced her to go out to lunch with him. Amy had always eaten her meals in the relatively 'safe' seclusion of her shop because she was a bit too shy to go out in public view. It was a bright Sunday afternoon when Sonic came zipping by to her shop to pick the sakura hedgehog up from her shop.

"Hey there, Amy." he greeted.

"Hello, Sonic." Amy greeted back.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Sweet."

Then to her surprise, the blue blur scooped her up and sped away. Amy couldn't help but madly blush. She never got carried around like that before, and by a boy no less. Then, after a few seconds, Amy realized that something was off.

"Wait, we're not going to the Lunch Shack?" the cherry-pink female asked.

"Nope. We're going to a picnic my friend, Blaze is setting up at the beach." Sonic replied.

Amy suddenly froze.

"Whoa! We're going to the beach?!" she cried. "You never said anything about that!"

Sonic blinked. A bit surprised by her reaction.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Amy quickly averted his gaze, looking somewhat apprehensive.

"Well...no. But we're not...you know...going into the water are we...?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Um, I'm not." Sonic replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I don't know if Blaze and her boyfriend, Silver are going to."

Amy relaxed a bit. At least it seemed she wouldn't be falling under peer pressure.

"Is there still a problem?" Sonic asked again.

"Well...no." Amy stammered. "It's just...I have...issues with water."

Sonic made a face and stopped in his tracks.

"Aqua phobia?" he said pointedly.

Amy had a blank face.

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"It's a fear of water." Sonic told her. "Which...is kinda the reason why _I'm_ not going into the water."

Amy went into thought. It wasn't exactly that, it was something else. But in this case, a little white lie wouldn't hurt anything.

"Yes then." she said hesitantly. "I guess it's aqua phobia."

"You _guess_?" Sonic said.

"Can we drop it? I really don't like talking about it."

Sonic made a shrug and started running again.

"Alright then." he said, conceding. "But I have one more question."

"Which is?" Amy replied.

"If you have issues with water, then how do you fish for shells that are _underwater_?"

That was a _very_ good question. Amy had to think.

"In boats." she replied. "Mostly from low cliffs."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Her explanation seemed legit.

"Well okay. If you say so." he finally said.

Amy said nothing more. It was painfully obvious that she wasn't comfortable with the whole thing either. She must have the said phobia really bad. Maybe worse than him. Which wasn't a bad thing and at the very least, Sonic was relieved that he wasn't the only person in Wave Ocean that hated water.

They finally made it to their destination. There was a lunch table with an umbrella attached to it and a red and white checker table cloth draped over it. Blaze and Silver were already there and the lavender cat had a basket with her.

"Hey Sonic!" she called out. "Glad you could make it!"

"Sure, no problem." Sonic replied with a wink.

Then Blaze noticed who he had in his arms.

"Oh! You're that girl that runs the shell shop." she exclaimed cheerfully and with surprise slightly coating her voice. "Nice to have you join us!"

Amy with a very shy expression, meekly waved at the lavender feline.

"Um...nice to see you again." Amy stammered.

"Why don't we get formally introduced?" Sonic suggested. "Guys, this is Amy. Amy, this Blaze, and that guy over there is Silver."

"Hullo..." Amy said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Blaze said with a friendly grin.

"Same here." Silver added. "Now let's eat before the seagulls get to it."

Both Blaze and Sonic rolled their eyes at the albino hedgehog's joke while Amy gave a little giggle.

xxxxxxx

20 minutes of eating and exchanging conversation had passed. Amy was so shy that it was only at Sonic's insistence that she say anything at all.

"You guys won't believe what Silver and I nearly ran into the other day." Blaze said. "We were scuba diving along the reef on the east cove, and we nearly came into close contact with a bunch of manta rays."

Sonic gave a surprised expression while Amy looked a little befuddled.

"Wow, that's interesting." Sonic commented. "Rays are those fishes with stingers right?"

"Yup." Silver replied. "But they only sting when they're disturbed."

"That's odd..." Amy murmured to herself, which Sonic heard.

"What's odd Amy?" he asked her.

Amy made a blank face and mentally cursed herself for blabbing that out.

"Um, well...I read somewhere that the southern cove was the normal habitat for manta rays." she said after some quick thinking.

"They might have migrated." Silver proposed.

"That's true." Amy agreed in a low voice.

There was a silence as the cherry-pink female gave an awkward face. Blaze decided to change the subject and start up another conversation.

"So Amy, how long have you lived here?" the golden-eyed female inquired.

"Oh, um...about 5 years, I guess." Amy explained. "I kinda made this my permanent home."

"Even though you're aqua phobic?" Sonic asked flatly.

Then both Blaze and Amy threw him dirty looks.

"What...?" Sonic asked again with a confused expression.

"Like you're one to talk, Sonic!" Blaze ranted.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh don't gimme that, Sonic! You are the biggest baby when it comes to water!"

"That's not true, I'm _not_ a big baby!"

The two kept going back and forth, ranting each other out. Silver remained quiet and wisely out of the argument. Amy on the other hand, stared and giggled a little bit at them.

"Are they always this way?" she asked the snowy male.

"Not really. The sad part is that Blaze is mostly right." Silver told her.

The sakura hedgehog emitted another light giggle as Blaze and Sonic continued going at it.

"Oh whatever!" the lavender feline exclaimed. "Be that way!"

"I'll show you that me an' Amy are not aqua phobes!" Sonic declared.

Then the cerulean speedster suddenly grabbed ahold of Amy's wrist and pulled her out of the bench she sat upon. He lightly dragged her towards the ocean, causing the young flower to go into sheer panic.

"Come on, Amy!" Sonic continued in a loud, confidant voice. "Let's show 'em!"

* * *

**AN: I know this was short, but I'll be sure to make the next chapters more longer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

=Chapter 5=

As soon as Amy realized that Sonic intended to go into the ocean and taking her along with him, she reared up in panic. The sakura hedgehog dragged her feet into the warm sand, trying to plant herself firmly into the ground. Her heart began pounding at a frantic pace inside her ribcage.

"Wait, Sonic! Stop!" she cried out. "_Please!_"

The tone of her was enough to make him cease in his actions. Sonic was rather shocked by Amy's behavior. He'd never seen anyone so scared in before in his life.

"Sonic, quit trying to show off before poor Amy has a heart attack." Blaze called out.

And the blue blur actually listened. But he was still rather entranced by Amy's massive fear of the ocean.

"You're really scared of water huh?" he said softly to the cherry-pink female.

"Y-yes..." Amy rasped, trying to collect herself.

Sonic gently rubbed her back to help her breathe normally again.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's...it's alright." Amy sighed.

Right now, she felt like a total fool, acting like that way in front of Sonic and his friends. She thought that they would view her as a sensitive little coward.

'So stupid...' she mentally cursed herself.

XXXXXXX

That night, Sonic was back at his beach house and lying in his hammock. The feeling of guiltiness from frightening Amy had kept him awake and from sleep. He wondered if now he alienated Amy from him. He didn't mean to scare the crap out of her. Perhaps his cockiness got the best of him this time. Sonic heaved in a deep sigh. Then, as the nightly breeze ruffled through Sonic's royal blue fur and quills, a familiar scent made his nose twitch.

'...Amy?'

The cerulean hedgehog, attracted by the young flower's scent, got out of his hammock and followed it as it was being carried around by the light wind. He finally came to an area in which there was a high cliff overseeing the ocean below. Sonic then caught a glimpse of a familiar figure on the cliff and then quickly his. It was Amy. Sonic peered over the huge rock he hid behind and saw the sakura hedgehog looking strangely down the cliff and the water. It made him curious and wondered what she was up to. Then a few seconds later and with a sigh, Amy spread her arms and dived bellow. Sonic nearly had a heart attack.

"AMY!" he shouted.

He quickly sped off the cliff after her in an attempt to catch her, but she seemed to disappear into the darkness of night. He dropped like a rock into the water below. The cyan speedster started to flail around as his panic mode kicked in. Then he remembered what Blaze had told him before, and started to kick his legs back and forth. Sonic was able to reach the surface for air but he still couldn't swim. It didn't take long for his legs to tire out. He slowly started to sink below and cursed himself for doing something so stupid. But Sonic was _certain_ that he saw Amy dive bellow the cliff. The cerulean speedster tried to call out for help but his voice was not loud or strong enough to be heard by anyone who just happened to be in that area. Finally, his energy gave out and he sank into the ocean. Then, something grabbed ahold of him and frantically carried him up back up to the surface. Sonic gasped and coughed for air as whatever was holding him continued to carry him towards the beach. He felt himself being gently plopped onto the sand.

"Uhhh...what..?" the cyan hedgehog rasped.

Blinking his blurry vision back into focus, he caught a familiar-looking figure trying to slink away from the scene in a hurry. With a groan, Sonic pulled himself up and started to chase after the mysterious figure.

"Wuh...Wait!" he cried out.

Then the clouds parted to reveal the moon hiding behind them. It's light now showing a now shocked Sonic who he was chasing after.

"_...Amy?!_"

It was indeed his friend, Amy Rose. But the lower half of her body where her legs should be, was replaced by a large-her size-pinkish lavender fish tail with the fin glittering dull but brilliant rainbow colors in the nocturnal light. The blue blur just stared at the cherry-pink female, almost not believing what his emerald eyes were telling him. Then he suddenly recalled seeing that tail on his first day at Wave Ocean. Amy on the other hand made a distraught face, like she was feeling quite dejected by Sonic's reaction. She then resumed her attempt to get back into the ocean. That was when Sonic snapped out of his 'trance'.

"Amy, wait!" he called out.

But it was too late, she had already gone under. The cerulean speedster frantically tried to catch her while she was still in shallow waters. It wasn't easy as Amy was really fast. Just as fast as Sonic on land. She was about to enter the deeper levels of the sea when Sonic got really determined.

'Oh no you don't...'

In a stroke of incredible luck, Sonic managed to grab Amy's tail with both hands in the area where the tail met the fin. With great care, the cyan hedgehog began walking backwards towards the shore while dragging Amy along with him. Though he was careful not to lose his balance and his grip, Amy put up one heck of a fight as she thrashed about trying to get free. Finally, she shot her head out of the water.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

Sonic took the opportunity to use his speed while he was in shallow water to grab ahold of her torso and scooped the sakura hedgehog out of the water. Amy still tried in vain to escape him as he carried her to the shore. She weakly punched his shoulders.

"Amy, calm down!" Sonic exclaimed.

When they finally got to the sandy floor, the blue blur gently set the cherry-pink female on the ground. As her tail touched the cool sand beneath her, it instantly morphed back into her legs. Sonic meanwhile watched in amazement.

"...ouch." Amy whined as she tenderly rubbed her ankles. Slight red marks blossomed on the spot where Sonic had grabbed her. He winced when he saw them.

"Sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to hold you _that_ tight."

The cerulean speedster reached out to the young flower, but she flinched away from him.

"Why...why did you do that?!" she wailed. "Why did you come after me like that?!"

"Well, I saw you go over the freaking cliff I mean, what was I supposed to think?" Sonic retorted.

Amy got quiet as she curled into a crouched position. Sonic scooted next to her in order to get closer to her.

"So is that why you don't like going into water?" he asked gently. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Amy whimpered. "Besides, you...you probably think that I'm a freak now..."

"Did I say you're a freak?"

"No. But you're probably thinking it."

Sonic frowned at her.

"Amy, I don't think you're a freak. I never thought you were a freak to begin with." he said softly.

"Then why did you look at me all funny?!" Amy cried.

"Well I was surprised, I won't deny that. I mean, it's not every day you see somebody who's half-fish."

Amy put a hand to her face.

"Mermaid, Sonic." she groaned. "Mermaid."

"Um yeah..those things." Sonic stammered while scratching the back of his head. "Wait hold on, I thought those things only existed in fairy tales."

"Well...they're not."

Amy got a little calmer while they were talking and the cyan male took the opportunity to get even closer to her.

"So why are you that way?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." the sakura hedgehog answered honestly. "I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

"Does it only happen at night?"

"No. It happens any time I go into the water."

"So the aqua phobic thing _is_ a ruse?"

There was a silence. Then the cherry-pink female got shakenly to her feet and started to leave.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" Sonic called out.

"I'm leaving. Far away from here." Amy told him.

"Why?"

"I can't stay here anymore. I tried to keep this a secret."

"Now wait a minute Amy, just because I found out does not mean you gotta go."

"Yes it does! Now please, just leave me alone!"

The cerulean speedster tried to take her hand, but Amy pushed him away. Sonic then got in front of her, refusing to let her go any further.

"You're not going anywhere, Amy." he said sternly.

"Please Sonic!" Amy wailed. "If anybody else finds out.."

"What makes you think I'd tell anyone else?"

Now the sakura hedgehog was crying. She had difficult time trying make Sonic understand.

"...I don't know." she whimpered while staring at her feet. "Maybe money and fame for discovering a mythical creature? I...I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in a tank and being studied or something..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, I've saved the entire planet from an insane fat guy who likes making destructive robots about a thousand times. I think I've got all the fame a guy can take." he said honestly. "And as for money, I think the only time I'll ever need it is when I go out for chili dogs."

Amy let out a little sob and tried wiping her face with her hand. Sonic instead wiped her tears from her muzzle with his thumb while giving her a sympathetic look. No wonder she was so shy. Amy must have major trust issues with other people. He gave her a tight hug in which the young flower gave a gasp. She blushed and got butterflies in her belly.

"I won't tell anyone else your secret." Sonic whispered. "I promise."

"Swear it." Amy quietly demanded.

"I swear it."

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Then the cyan hedgehog scooped her up. Amy in surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house." Sonic told her.


	6. Chapter 6

=Chapter 6=

Sonic sped all the way to his beach house with Amy in his arms. Amy nestled in them while holding onto him as tight as she could. Then he screeched to halt in front of the house and carried the sakura hedgehog inside.

"You hungry or anything?" Sonic politely asked.

"N..no." Amy replied softly. "I'm alright."

The blue blur gave a nod and carefully set her down. He noticed that her legs were slightly trembling.

"Hey, you okay down there?" the cyan hedgehog asked again.

"Yeah...I'm alright." the young flower assured him. "This always happens."

"Well, why don't you sit down for a bit?"

"No, I need to get my legs back in order."

Amy tried walking around to get circulation back into her legs and to get rid of the numb feeling of pins and needles. A few seconds later, a pinched nerve made her limbs buckle beneath her. Sonic quickly rushed to her side and caught her before the cherry-pink female fell.

"You _sure_ you got this?" Sonic said with a raised eyebrow.

Amy made a little face.

"I guess I _should_ sit down just for a little bit." she shyly admitted.

"Uh-huh. I thought so."

The cerulean speedster then scooped Amy up again and carried her into his room. Then he sat her down on his bed.

"Thanks." Amy said with a yawn.

"You'll stay here tonight." the cyan hedgehog told her.

"Must I?"

"You have any other places to stay at other than your shop?"

Amy made another face.

"Not really." she admitted. "But I _have_ slept in an ocean cave."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, as long as I'm here, you're sleeping in a _bed_." he retorted.

"But wait, where will you sleep?" Amy protested.

"There's a hammock outside."

The sakura hedgehog looked sheepily down at her feet before finally agreeing.

"Oh alright." she sighed.

"Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said.

"'Night, Sonic."

The cyan male started to leave, but a thought crossed his mind.

"You _are_ going to be here when I wake up, right?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, I will." Amy murmured.

Satisfied, Sonic left her in peace. He went outside to the porch and laid down on the hammock. The past two hours unfolded quite a lot.

'Wow, I still can't believe that mermaids actually exist.' the blue blur thought. 'I wonder if there's any more...'

With a loud yawn, he went to sleep.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, the crying of sea gulls awoke a slumbering male hedgehog. A thick fog had blown in the night before, making him shiver slightly. His blurry vision saw a blanket draped over him. Odd. Sonic didn't recall bringing one out with him the night before. Then he remembered Amy was staying at the house overnight. She must have placed it over him at some point. Speaking of Amy, suspicion crawled over his mind and he darted back into the house. When he got to his room, the cerulean speedster found the young flower right where he left her. Except now, she was fast asleep. And curled up on his bed. Sonic felt a grin form on his muzzle while watching her. Amy looked very peaceful sleeping.

Feeling his stomach pinch him for food, the cerulean speedster headed for the kitchen for breakfast. Rummaging through his refrigerator, Sonic pulled out an egg rack and a container filled with bacon and started to cook. The scent of sizzling bacon was enough to awake a sleeping cherry-pink female.

"Mrrrmmm...wha...?" she mumbled as she rubbed her jade eyes.

The young flower sniffed the air again.

'Is Sonic..cooking?'

Curiously, she got up and event through the hall, eventually finding the cerulean speedster in the kitchen. A few seconds later, he noticed her peering into the room.

"Hey, morning!" Sonic called out to her.

"Morning." Amy softly answered. "Are you cooking?"

"Yup. Hope you're hungry."

Amy creeping into the kitchen to watch him. It was like a 5-year-watching their parent.

"Your legs feeling better?" Sonic asked her.

"Mmmmhmmm." Amy answered.

"Why don't you sit down? Breakfast will be ready in just a sec."

"Okay."

The sakura hedgehog went over to the table and sat. A few seconds later, Sonic came over to her with a glass of orange juice.

"By the way," he said. "how do you like your eggs? Scrambled, or sunny-side up?"

"It doesn't matter." Amy replied, with a shrug.

Sonic then went back over to the stove while his guest shyly took a sip of OJ. Shortly thereafter, the cyan male came back with their meal.

"Why did you look so surprised when you came in?" he inquired.

"I didn't know you could cook." Amy said. "Or eat anything other than chili-dogs."

Sonic gave a snort at her reply. To think everyone around him was convinced that, that was the only food product he ever ingested.

"I admit that I eat a lot of Chili-Dogs." the blue blur said. "But if my diet was mainly on that, I don't think I would live for very long."

Amy giggled.

"That's true." she snickered light heartily.

There was a short pause between them.

"So you have no idea why you're half-fish." Sonic commented.

"Not really." Amy mumbled, shuffling her feet.

"Is your dad Poseidon?"

Amy threw him an annoyed glance.

"Very funny, Sonic." she growled lowly.

"Oh, lighten up, willya?" the blue blur snickered while patting his guest's hand.

Amy let out a moan and slumped in her chair.

"I still feel like a freak." she whimpered.

"Will you stop calling yourself that?!" Sonic ranted. "You're not a freak."

"Nobody else is like this! Why just me?!"

"Well, maybe you're special."

Amy was silent. She never thought herself as special. She always thought she was a strange creation of nature.

"If you hate being a half fish, why not move somewhere where there's no ocean?" Sonic pointed out.

"Don't you think I tried?!" Amy said. "I actually did that once or twice in my life and every time I keep feeling strangely homesick."

"Huh...that kinda sucks."

"It's frustrating!"

The sakura hedgehog buried her face into her hands. Then another thought occurred to Sonic.

"Lemme ask you one more thing." he said. "You don't fish for sea shells do you? You swim for them."

Amy got quiet again.

"Yes." she admitted.

"So you can breathe underwater, right?" Sonic added.

"Uh-huh. Weird but true."

"Can you talk to fish?"

Amy gave him the evil eye again.

"I thought that was gonna be your last question." she grumbled.

"Well _can_ you?!" the cyan hedgehog persisted.

"Yes, for heaven sakes."

"Cool!"

"It's not cool! Normal people don't do that!"

Sonic gave a shrug.

"So what?" he said. "_I_ think it's cool."

Amy let out a heaving sigh.

"Now I'm having trouble figuring out who's weirder. You or me." she groaned.

"I like to stand out." Sonic quirked with a grin.

The young flower rolled her jade eyes.

'What a jerk. But at least he's a nice jerk.'

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, both Sonic and Amy went out for a walk along the beach. Both hedgehogs were clad in sweaters because the fog had not yet and the air was a bit chilly because of it.

"Sonic." the cherry-pink female called out softly. "How come you are _afraid_ of water?"

"I can't swim." Sonic replied flatly.

Amy blinked.

"You can't swim?" she asked.

"Nope." Sonic answered plainly.

"Don't you think that you should at least try? No offence, but you look like a trout on land when you're in the water."

Sonic slightly scowled.

"So Blaze tells me." he muttered.

The sakura hedgehog let out another light-hearted giggle. Then they both heard a voice that made them both stop abruptly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

Sonic's face fell.

"Oh shit." he rasped.

Looming over the pair as they passed along, was Scourge the Hedgehog. Maliciously grinning and out for trouble.

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I have no idea why my chapters for this keep coming out short, but don't worry I _will _try and make them longer in the future. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

=Chapter 7=

Sonic quickly took a defensive stance in front of Amy as the emerald hedgehog approached them.

"What the hell do you want now, you jackass?" Sonic barked.

Scourge ignored him and focused on Amy.

"Don't tell me this guy's your boyfriend, babe." he said to her.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other.

"Yes!" the cherry-pink female exclaimed, pulling the cyan male close to her. "He's my boyfriend. Heh, heh, heh."

Scourge put a scowling look on his face while Sonic had an awkward expression on his face.

"Aww that's _really_ too bad." the lime male said after straightening up. "He's really not much."

Sonic instantly frowned at that.

"Why don't you tell someone who gives a crap, Scourge." he snapped.

"Hey! Show some respect, we've got a lady here!"

"Oh like you're any better, you sleazy jerk!"

"BOYS!"

Amy had quickly got between them, sensing a fight coming on. Then she turned into a shrinking violet when she realized that the two males both had their eyes on her.

"Um...can you guys not fight please?" Amy asked in a small voice.

Scourge and Sonic looked at each other and a moment later, the emerald hedgehog made a grin.

"Eh, Blue's not worth my time anyway." he sneered, causing Sonic rolled his eyes. "But if you ever get tired of him, I'll be waitin'."

And with that, Scourge left without incident. Sonic had still taken a defensive stance over the young flower until the other hedgehog disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Amy apologized in a low voice.

"For what?" Sonic asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Kinda putting you on the spot like that. It was unfair."

"Awww, I don't mind, Amy. Besides, you had to say _something_ to him, right?"

Amy gave a weak smile as Sonic put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, quit moping like that." he told her.

"I'm not..." the cherry-pink female muttered.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, Sonic took Amy to her shop so she could run her small business. After 5 minutes of reassuring him that she would be fine by herself, the blue blur sped off on his own. While on the run, Sonic found Blaze at the front of her house sort of sun tanning and reading simultaneously.

"Hey Blaze!" the cerulean speedster called out.

"Oh, hello, Sonic." Blaze replied after removing her shades. "You seem very upbeat today."

"Oh...am I? I really didn't notice."

"Yes you are. So what's up?"

Sonic took a seat beside the lavender cat.

"Well I _have_ been spending some time with Amy." he admitted.

"Hmm. I see you two are getting along well." Blaze said in a sly voice.

Sonic made a face.

"Well...I guess so." he stammered uncomfortably, while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh will you quit being so modest?" Blaze ranted. "Ask her out already!"

"But I did..."

"Not with Silver and I, you dupe! By yourselves!"

The cyan hedgehog continued to awkwardly scratch the back of his head. He wasn't quite exactly dating material and Amy wasn't outgoing herself either.

"I guess...I could ask her out." Sonic stammered.

"Well you better do it before some other guy decides to go after her too." Blaze told him before returning to her book.

Sonic frowned when she said that.

'Like Scourge.' he thought wryly. 'But like hell I'll let that happen.'

Then the cyan male noticed that Blaze's companion was absent.

"Hey, where's Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, he's out waxing our surfboards." Blaze explained as she turned a page in her book.

Suddenly, the cerulean speedster's phone vibrated. After taking it out, he found that he had gotten a text message. From Amy.

'Help please.' it read.

"Gotta go Blaze." Sonic said quickly getting to his feet. "Catch you later!"

Before the female feline could ask, the blue blur was already gone.

XXXXXXX

When Sonic got to Amy's shop, he expected to find Scourge in there bothering her. Instead, there was another mobian harassing the poor sakura hedgehog.

"Why didn't you ever call me?!" he demanded.

"Well...I'm...very busy." Amy stammered.

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!"

And that was Sonic's cue to step in before something bad would happen.

"HEY!" he shouted, catching both Amy's and the other mobian's attention. "Is there a problem here?!"

"Mind yer own business, bub!" the mobain barked.

"Yeah well, I will as soon as you quit bothering the shop lady here."

The other guy then attempted to throw a punch at Sonic to which Amy let out a gasp. But the royal blue hedgehog easily caught and blocked it.

"Tell you what, why don't we settle this outside?" Sonic suggested.

He pulled the struggling mobian out of the shop where the cerulean speedster then let him go. The other male fell onto his knees in an odd fashion. If anyone else saw him, they would say that the mobian could be very well under the influence. He looked up at Sonic who stood over him and still willing to fight if he must. But the mobian suddenly didn't want to.

"This ain't over, I'll be back!" he wheezed as he got back up and ran away.

Sonic just stared after him.

'I don't know who's worse. Scourge or that guy.' he mentally said thoughtfully.

"Sonic...?"

The cyan hedgehog turned and saw Amy lingering in the doorway of her shop.

"You okay?" he asked, quickly going to her side.

The young flower nodded.

"I'm sorry. That's never happened before." she murmured.

"There's no need to apologize." Sonic replied. "It's not like you could help it."

Amy looked down at her feet as he ruffled her bangs.

"Come on, let's get back inside already." the blue blur told the cherry-pink female with a chuckle.

He put an arm around Amy's shoulder and led her back into the shop.

xxxxxxx

Hours later, the sun was just about to set. Sonic had remained with Amy in her shop to make sure that no other disturbances would occur. Now she was ready to look up.

"Hey Amy." Sonic called out.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy replied.

"Wanna go out for a swim?"

Amy shot her head up and gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried with her ears folding back.

"Exactly what I said." Sonic replied with a shrug. "If you don't want to, that's okay."

Amy then looked at him like he was a total idiot.

"Sonic, you know I can't do that. Or did you forget about...you know?"

"I know. But there's nothing against moonlighting."

What Sonic was implying was going to the beach after dark. That way there would be a very small chance of Amy getting caught by passing onlookers.

"But wait a minute, Sonic, you can't swim." Amy pointed out. "You don't even like water."

"True, but maybe you could help me with that." Sonic replied smoothly. "And I would _love_ to see your tail again."

The sakura hedgehog blushed when he said that. But she still had a few hang-ups.

"But what if someone see..you know?!" Amy whimpered.

"And that's why I suggested we moonlight." Sonic said. "And don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get netted so-to-speak."

Amy smacked the cerulean speedster after that last remark to which he gave a heartfelt chuckle.

XXXXXXX

Around 8:30 at night, a pair of hedgehogs headed out to the beach. There was a full moon out, which gave them some light in what would have been pitch darkness. The two hedgehogs were in fact, Sonic and Amy. Sonic had a couple of beach towels in one arm while the other was connected to Amy's hand. Upon reaching their destination, the two made a stop.

"You better let me go in first." Amy said.

"Okay. If it makes you feel more comfortable." Sonic quirked.

The cherry-pink female then descended into the waves as her companion set their things down on the sandy bank. When he turned back towards the ocean, Amy was out of sight.

'Damn, she's quick.'

A few minutes later Amy's head popped out from the water.

"Well, come on." she softly called out.

Sonic looked anxiously down at the waves before him, feeling a bit jittery. Amy got a little impatient as he started to make baby steps towards the sea.

"Will you get in already?" Amy ranted from afar. "It's not gonna bite."

The blue blur finally decided to heck with it and ran into the water while squeezing his eyes closed. He actually ran on top of the surface until he noticed it and dropped in. Before panic made had a chance to kick in, Sonic felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head and saw Amy back in her tail as it moved gracefully in the water. The fin looked like flowing silk. After Sonic indicated that he needed air, Amy quickly pulled him up to the surface. The cyan hedgehog let out a few coughs, getting much needed oxygen in his oxygen.

"Aren't I a little heavy for you?" Sonic asked.

"Unless if you're made of pure metal, Sonic, you're weightless in the ocean." Amy replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Uh-huh, try kicking your legs back and forth and do the breaststroke, crazy."

"Tch. You sound like Blaze."

The young flower let out a giggle as Sonic held his breath and went under.

'Probably would've been better if I had some light.' he thought.

Doing as Amy instructed, Sonic found himself actually swimming. He felt kinda giddy. Like a child riding a bike for the first time. Amy swam around close by in case something went wrong and she would have to help him. Even as the moon's light was dull underwater, it was still enough for Sonic to see Amy. He saw that she also sported a small back fin just a few inches below her hip. Watching her tail move beautifully about was like watching a professional ice skater dance perfectly on the ice. The bottom fin along with the pinkish lavender scales reflected rainbow colors in the light. He got lost in his thoughts until Amy got his attention.

"Sonic! Go up!" she cried as small bubbles came out of her mouth.

The shock of being able to hear her coherently under water was enough to snap the cerulean speedster back to his senses and realize that he was almost out of air. He quickly went up to the surface, followed closely by Amy.

"Holy crap. I didn't know you could actually talk while _in_ the water!" he rasped.

"Yes well, try to remember that I can breathe underwater and you can't." Amy replied with a sigh. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Then she grabbed a hold of him and began swimming towards the shore.

"We're done already?" Sonic asked with a blank face.

"This is enough for one night." Amy staunchly replied.

Sonic must've worked her into a tizzy because she looked utterly exasperated. In an unexpected move, he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her lightly gasp.

"By the way," Sonic said with a coy smile. "I like your tail. It's really pretty."

Amy madly blushed and quickly turned her face away.

"Thank you." she stammered.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is a bit short. It's what I get for using a freaking wide-ruled notebook T-T Anyway, you Sonic X fans will be pleased to know that as of October 2012, 4Kids no longer owns the US rights to the anime. Saban now owns it :D**

* * *

=Chapter 8=

After they reached the sandy shores, Amy's tail, like before, turned instantly back into legs. But it made them wobbly like rubber. Sonic was quick to grab a hold of her before she fell.

"...thanks again." she stammered.

"No prob." Sonic cheerfully replied.

As soon as they dried off, the blue blur scooped up the young flower and sped away to his house.

"I guess I'm staying at your place again." Amy asked in a low voice.

"Yup." Sonic simply replied.

'I wonder how long this is gonna go on.' Amy thought.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, slinking around Amy's shop was Scourge. He was hoping that the sakura hedgehog would be working late that night. But alas, the shop was dark and empty.

"Awwww, crap." the emerald hedgehog cursed. "Damn Blue for always bagging the good ones!"

Just then, his ears twitch to a clanking sound. To his left, there was another mobian who had tripped over a trashcan. It was the very same mobian that was bothersome to Amy hours earlier. He had apparently returned to make good on his words. Scourge looked at him like he was some street bum. When the mobian saw him in front of Amy's shop, he was NOT happy.

"Hey! Whaddya think yer doin' here?!" he yelled out.

"Because I feel like it." Scourge replied with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you beat it?"

That's when the other mobian lost it. Completely.

"SHE'S MINE I TELL YA!" he screamed. "ALL MINE!"

"...shut up." Scourge growled.

Then the lime clad male gave the guy one heck of a punch, making him completely unconscious. Afterward, Scourge kicked his shoes a little before going on his way.

"Well at least that's one competition I don't need to worry about anymore." he said to himself.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Amy was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was in the midst of a nightmare. Finally, she jolted up in Sonic's bed, breathing in gasps and slightly sweating. The cherry-pink female buried her face into her hands with a whimper. She climbed out of the bed and went through the house and towards the patio doors. Sonic was outside on his hammock and slightly snoring. She came outside and started to gently rub the blue blur's shoulder.

"Sonic?" Amy called out softly. "Wake up."

"Mrmmmm...Amy?" Sonic moaned. "What is it? Everything okay?"

Amy made a face and looked away as if she was too embarrassed to say what she wanted.

"Well, ummm..." she stammered."I...I had a really bad dream."

Sonic blinked. The sakura hedgehog seemed more ashamed than afraid. He got up from his hammock and started ruffling her bangs.

"You need anything?" he asked. "Like some warm milk or something?"

"No." Amy meekly replied. "I think...I think I'll go back to bed now."

She started towards the house again. The cerulean speedster frowned and went after her.

"Sonic? Oh!"

The cyan hedgehog scooped up his sakura counterpart and carried her to his room.

"I think I'll join ya to keep the bad ol' monsters under the bed away." he quipped.

"You're a dork." the young flower muttered.

"You hush."

Sonic settled her on his bed and then crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the cherry-pink female closer to him. Amy flinched and started to tremble under him.

"Hey," Sonic softly called out. "how come you're shaking?"

"I'm...I'm not." Amy protested.

"Yeah, you are. So what's up?"

The sakura hedgehog let out a whine while Sonic clasped her hands.

"It's just...I've never done this before." Amy whispered.

"What? You don't trust me?" Sonic teased to which Amy frowned.

"I have a right not to..."

"Oh relax willya?"

The cerulean speedster snuggled up to Amy. In a curious way, she felt safer like this. Safer than she ever felt in her whole life. The young flower scooted into Sonic's form and settled there. Sonic nuzzled her soft pink quills and emitted a deep purr. Amy blushed.

"'Night Amy." Sonic whispered.

"Good night Sonic." Amy whispered back.

XXXXXXX

The next morning, a rain storm blew into Wave Ocean. The light pattering of the rain against the outside walls and the windows was enough to awake a sleeping blue blur. With a yawn, he rubbed his emerald eyes. The scent of fresh rain filled the air.

'Huh, I guess it was a good thing I came inside.' Sonic thought to himself.

He looked down and saw that his house guest was still sound asleep. Amy must be a heavy sleeper since neither the rain nor his movements disturbed her. Sonic laid back down beside her and started to stroke the young female's quills again. Amy let out a soft moan and rolled over towards him. A grin appeared on Sonic's muzzle. Then, a few seconds later her jade eyes fluttered open and looked up at the cyan hedgehog.

"Hey there." Sonic warmly greeted.

Amy's muzzle went a deep red.

"...hullo." she mumbled.

"Jeez you're modest."

Amy made a sort of angry face at him and looked away as he ruffled her hair.

"Must you always act like a cocky jerk?" Amy whined.

"I'm not a jerk." Sonic said in a dignified voice. "You're just bein' sensitive."

Now the cherry-pink female was _really_ annoyed. She turned to him to give him a piece of her mind, but was caught by his deep emerald eyes that put her into a lull. But Amy quickly broke from it.

"You're not being fair!" the sakura hedgehog cried. "You're dazzling me!"

Sonic let out a snort and then a chuckle.

"That's funny. Since you're the mermaid, shouldn't you be dazzling _me_?" he remarked.

Amy let a huff and started to pout. The cerulean speedster thought she looked cut this way, which was a rarity for him. He started nuzzling her neck while emitting playful purrs. Amy growled at him but he persisted. She may have been half-fish in Sonic's mind, but she was, in the end, a hedgehog.

"Jerk." the young flower muttered with her ears folding back.

"We back to that?" Sonic coyly asked.

His response was another growl. Then, after another nuzzle from the blue blur, the pair looked into each other's eyes. A spark that flared was quickly fanned into huge flames. They slowly came together and got into a gentle lip lock. Both had a sense of want and need. With Sonic it was want and with Amy it was both. She wanted to be loved, she needed to be loved. The cherry-pink female pulled the cyan male further into her and he was happy to oblige. Sonic certainly tightened his hold on her and deepened the embrace. Finally, they parted. Sonic was partly gasping for breath while Amy had a blush on her muzzle. The cerulean speedster smirked when he saw it.

"Somebody's turning red like an apple." he leered playfully.

Amy promptly put on her pouting face again.

"...jerk." she muttered.

"Hmm, you seem to love calling me a jerk, don't you?" Sonic coyly told her while nuzzling her underneath her chin.

Amy let out a huff and turned her face away from him. Sonic started nibbling at her muzzle. Pretty soon, her growls turned into purrs.

"You're so much fun to play around with Ames." the blue blur quietly cooed.

The sakura hedgehog blushed a little redder. But instead of pouting, she snuggled into his chest."

"I...I love you." she shyly confessed.

Sonic in response, gently kissed the side of her head.

"Me too. My little fish." he said softly.

Amy frowned at her new pet name.

"_Little fish_?" she asked. "I think I like _Ames_ better."

Sonic let out a chuckle and wrapped himself around her.

XXXXXXX

Since it was raining, the couple couldn't really go outdoors that day. Plus, it was Amy's day off from the shop. Or at least one of the many that she work. Sonic had a small fire pit in the house which was sort of used as a fire place. While Amy was taking a shower, the cyan hedgehog had set up the pit so that a little later, they could have toasted marshmallows with s'mores. As he put in fresh, small logs into the large metal bowl-like pit, Sonic suddenly heard a cry from the bathroom.

"Sonic...help!"


	9. Chapter 9

=Chapter 9=

After hearing Amy's voice crying for help from the bathroom, Sonic instantly stopped what he was doing and rushed down the hall.

"Ames?" he called out. "Are you okay in there?"

The cyan hedgehog crept into the room, keeping his eyes towards that wall out of politeness. He heard some water sloshing around.

"Amy?" Sonic called out again.

"Um...I need some help getting out." the young flower said sheepishly.

"Why...? Oh."

When Sonic turned around in confusion, he saw Amy in the bath tub covered in bubble bath suds. The tip of her fins were barely peeking out of the small mountain of bubbles.

"Sometimes...I forget about my thing..." Amy stammered in a low voice.

"I thought you were gonna take a shower." Sonic said.

Amy made a face like a five-year-old being punished.

"Well, I saw some bath salts and a bubble mix on the counter over there, and I got tempted." she explained.

The cherry-pink female pointed towards the sink were a small now half-filled bag of ocean breeze scented bath salts and a bubble bath mix with the same scent. Sonic had remembered that Blaze had told him that she put them there for him, despite his protests that he only took showers. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Well this is a fine how-do-ya-doody." Sonic quirked. "So how do we fix this?"

"First, can you give me that towel over there?" Amy replied pointing towards the toilet.

"Sure, of course."

Sonic picked up the cream-colored towel and handed it to the sakura hedgehog. She sat up a little, trying to wrap the cloth around her and groaning from the effort.

"Here, lemme help ya." Sonic said.

Taking off his socks, the blue blur put one foot in the tub and scooped a dripping wet Amy from the tub. Water and suds came sliding down her tail. The young flower whilst wrapping the towel around her shoulders and torso, clung to Sonic for fear of slipping out of his grasp.

"So...what should I do now?" the cerulean speedster asked.

"Just take me outside and put me on the ground." Amy sighed. "I'll rinse off in the shower."

"You won't transform again willya?"

"No. I have to be totally immersed in water for that. Not having it sprayed on me so-to-speak."

"Well, okay then. Dang Ames, you almost gave me a heart attack back there."

"Sorry..."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

Sonic then did as Amy asked him and took her back into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna leave the door halfway open just in case if you have another problem. Okay?" the cyan hedgehog told her.

"Okay." Amy replied.

She went back into the now empty tub and switched on the shower nozzle. The feeling of warm water on her and pine needle tingling legs wasn't that pleasant. 15 minutes later, the young flower came out fully dressed and with a towel around her neck to dry her damp quills. Her ears twitched to the sound of rain drops that seemed to have gotten louder in the past hour.

"Is it still raining outside?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Sonic answered. "Looks like it's gonna last for the rest of the day."

The sakura hedgehog sat down on the couch with a sigh. Sonic later joined her with a bag of marshmallows.

"What's this?" Amy asked curiously.

"We're gonna make toasted marshmallows." Sonic explained as he lit the fire pit.

"Oh."

He gave her a metal stick and a marshmallow. They both then started to toast their treats over the small flames in silence. At least until the cyan male decided to break it.

"Hey Amy." he said.

"What is it, Sonic?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Mystic Ruins with me when my vacation ends."

Amy went into thought.

"Gee, I don't know Sonic." she replied. "It's like I said, I can't go anywhere where there's no water."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Amy. Mystic Ruins' got a beach and a lot of rivers." Sonic explained. "I don't think you'll have any trouble there."

Another silence came between them.

"Well," Amy finally said. "I'll definitely have to think about that."

Sonic gave a smile and put his hand to the side of her hand nuzzled into her quills.

"Sonic, you're gonna make me get marshmallow all over me." the cherry-pink female whined.

The blue blur playfully ignored her and tried nipping at her neck. Amy emitted a growl and attempted to squirm away from him with no success. Finally, she grabbed a hold of the marshmallow on the end of her stick and smooshed it in Sonic's face. What ensued shortly thereafter was a little war of smearing toasted, creamy, and sticky marshmallow on each other. The pair laughing and giggling as they fought. Now both had marshmallow matted into their fur. Like getting bubble gum stuck in your hair.

"Darn it, Sonic. I just had a bath!" Amy cried.

"But you're sweeter like this." Sonic quipped.

The young flower rolled her jade eyes as the cerulean speedster started to groom her quills a little. Amy kept leaning away from him.

"Hold still willya." Sonic ranted.

"We're gonna get your couch all messed up, Sonic." the sakura hedgehog protested.

"Okay then..."

He scooped the young flower up and carried her to the bath room. Sonic carefully please her on the toilet seat before rummaging around in the cupboards for a washcloth. Amy started picking at her quills, trying to get the dried up marshmallow off.

"Ugh...this gonna take forever to get out." she muttered.

"Well yeah if you do it like that, silly." Sonic scoffed.

He found a wash cloth in the very back of the cupboard and flopped it into the sink, running warm water onto it. Amy kept shuffling around in her seat.

"I'm all sticky..." she whined.

The cyan hedgehog ruffled her bangs.

"Relax, Amy." he said softly.

As soon as the cloth got damp enough, Sonic wrung it out and then gently began to rub the dried and shriveled up marshmallow on Amy's quills, neck, and shoulders. To her surprise, it came right off. Thank heavens. She thought for sure that they would be stuck there for hours. When Sonic knelt down to get the marshmallow off her muzzle, their eyes met. The pair was instantly hypnotized by each other's gaze. Like that morning before, they slowly came together and kissed. Amy placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him further towards her. The cerulean speedster of course was more than happy to oblige. He wrapped his arms around the sakura hedgehog's waist, pulling her closer to him. After breaking from her lips, Sonic then buried his peach muzzle into Amy's neck. She started to purr at his touch, making him proceed deeper into the cleft of her neck and quills.

"You know," Amy moaned out. "you can be a nice jerk sometimes."

Sonic grinned.

"Uh-huuuh..." he quipped as he licked her cheek.

"I have to go back into the ocean for more shells tonight. Would you like to join me?"

"Not at all, Ames. Not at all."

XXXXXXX

That evening, the weather finally cleared up and the clouds parted, revealing a full moon in the starry sky. The air was slightly cooler that it had been before. The cerulean speedster journeyed out onto the beach with his cherry-pink companion alongside him.

"How far are we gonna go?" he asked.

"Not far." Amy replied.

She went ahead of him and dived into the water. Shortly after, Sonic with great unease, stepped into the ocean. As soon as the water level was up to his knees, something suddenly grabbed ahold of him and pulled him under before he had a chance to cry out or struggle. Then to his surprise, it was Amy who had pulled him down. She giggled at the look of his face and swam playfully away. Sonic raised an eyebrow and went after her, but his swimming however was rather sloppy.

'Dammit.' he cursed mentally.

Amy quickly swam back to him where the cyan hedgehog indicated he needed air. With great speed, she carried him up all the way to the surface. He let out a huge gasp while getting much needed oxygen.

"You know, I think I should seriously look into getting some scuba gear." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"Oh come on, you big baby." Amy ranted. "There's plenty of people who can hold their breath longer than you can. If you can put your mind to it, you can do the same."

She went under again with the cerulean speedster following her. They went towards the sandy bottom of a reef. There were a few brilliantly colored shells scattered around and mostly left behind by hermit crabs. The pair gathered them up one by one and swam back to the surface.

"Gah! I think I got water in my ear!" the cyan male exclaimed to which Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, is this enough shells for you?"

"Let's see, one...three..six." Amy mused. "I need just one more. You go ahead to shore and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Sonic swam towards the shore line while Amy went back down towards the bottom of the reef. He set the shells down on the ground and grabbed ahold of a towel he had brought. The cool air blew past him, making him shudder.

'Dang. Is it supposed to be summer or fall?' he thought.

As one large wave came crashing down, it brought Amy with it. She tumbled down to the ground like a rag doll. Sonic sped over to her before the tide could drag her back in.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You fell pretty hard there."

"I'm alright." Amy sighed rubbing her head. "That's happened to me before."

Sonic scooped her up so he could bring her to the drier part of the sand and she could transform back into a hedgehog. Amy clung to him while holding her acquired shell. The breeze blew past them and the sakura hedgehog shivered.

"You cold?" Sonic asked softly.

"Just a little bit." Amy whispered in reply.

Sonic then set her down and reached for the other towel he had brought with them. Amy snuggled into his form as the blue blur wrapped her in the plush sheet. Her tail was still there but that was because she was still wet down there. Sonic quietly watched it move slowly about. He nuzzled her cheek receiving a purr from her.

"Thanks for the help." Amy said softly.

"Glad to do it." Sonic replied.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being watched closely by a shadowy figure. He seemed to be quite surprised to see Amy in her present form. Then a sly grin came across his muzzle.

"Well, well, what _do_ we have here?"


	10. Chapter 10

=Chapter 10=

Two days later, Amy was back at work in her shop. Sonic would come by later with Blaze and Silver for another picnic. Amy had never been so cheerful in her whole life. Since she met Sonic, she'd been so jovial and more outgoing than the cherry-pink female had ever been. And more importantly, she was in love. Sonic was the greatest thing that happened to her. But Amy really wondered if she could actually have a life with Sonic, what with her curse and all. On the other hand, she had been on Wave Ocean for the longest time and it would be nice to finally be able to leave and go somewhere else for a change.

Then, another customer came into her shop.

"Hello, may I help-" Amy then saw who it was. "Oh, it's you."

"That sounded a little insulting, babe. But I can overlook it."

It was Scourge in her shop. Looking quite smug and arrogant, which quickly turned Amy off.

"What do you want, Scourge?" she asked.

"Ah well, nuttin' much." the lime-green hedgehog replied with a suave like tone. "I see that things are goin' well between you and Blue."

"Yes...will you get to the point, Scourge?"

"My, my, my, impatient are we?"

Amy rolled her jade eyes. Sonic aside, this guy was really a jerk and an annoying one at that.

"Look, if you're not going to buy anything would you please just leave?" the sakura said. "I can't conduct business with you distracting me."

Scourge then made a cruel grin.

"Oh sure, I can do that." he sneered. "I could also tell a few of my friends that sirens do in fact exist."

Amy froze on the spot. Her whole face turned dead pale.

"...w-what do you mean?" she stammered, trying to keep a calm demeanor. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Scourge."

"Uh-huh, sure." the emerald male said. "I think you know perfectly damn well what I'm talking about."

The young flower still tried to remain absolutely calm. While her mind was frantically racing for answers, she considered that he was the only one-if he wasn't playing a cruel joke on her-aside from Sonic that knew about her secret. And Sonic promised he wouldn't tell anyone, plus since the blue blur absolutely hated Scourge, there was no way he could've disclosed her most personal information to him.

"I still don't understand, Scourge." Amy said. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Then Scourge started to corner the young flower into a wall behind the counter.

"Be glad to." he sneered. "You see, I know this chick, very much like you, who kinda turns into a fish when she gets into the water."

Amy laughed nervously.

"Wow, Scourge. You must have an interesting imagination." she replied, to which the other hedgehog frowned at.

"Cut the crap, Amy." he lowly hissed. "I saw you and Blue just having a merry little time at the beach last night. _And guess what else I saw_?"

Amy was now absolutely beside herself with horror. She had been so careful to not let anyone see her. How the hell did this happen? Why was it happening?

"You...you must have been hallucinating."

"Uh-huh, nice try there, _Amy_. Tell me, does anybody else know that they've got something you roamin' around?"

That really hurt.

"What the hell do you want from me Scourge?!" Amy cried with tears forming her eyes.

"Well let's see, I'd thought you'd never ask." Scourge leered. "Why don't you tell Blue to beat it?"

The cherry-pink female's eyes widened with horror.

"I can't do that!" she wailed.

The lime hedgehog merely shrugged.

"Oh well, I understand." he said casually. "I see that your secret isn't really worth keeping."

He was about to leave when Amy scrambled to stop him.

"W-wait...I'll...I'll do it." Amy muttered in defeat.

"There, that's a good girl." Scourge chuckled, ruffling her bangs. "You do that little thing for me and I'll be waitin' for ya here."

And with that, he shamelessly left her. Amy was now shaking, distraught, disgusted, and terrified. How could _anyone_ be that heartless? The poor female went slowly behind the counter and started to sob.

'I can't do that to Sonic.' she thought in despair. 'I love him too much. What do I do?'

After a few minutes of crying, Amy started to think.

'It's just Scourge. Nobody will believe him. And Sonic, he could just act like he doesn't know anything and deny everything Scourge says.'

Amy almost went with that. Until...

'But I just admitted to Scourge about me. He could use it to back himself up. Then people are going to start to wonder. And then...'

The thought was just too horrible to finish. Amy broke into another and harder sob, almost curling up into a ball on the floor. After a while, the young flower began thinking again.

'Maybe I'll just leave. That would be better. Scourge won't be able to hurt me then. But wait, I can't do that. Both he and Sonic could start looking for me. Sonic especially. But maybe if I leave a note for him and then go hide somewhere, he probably won't bother and...and then move on.'

Which was something she did not want to do. Sonic was her first and only love. Amy couldn't stand the thought of losing him. But no matter what she decided to do, she'd lose him anyway. It was a no-win situation.

'I hate my life...'

XXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Amy finally decided that she would leave to go into hiding. She would say goodbye to Sonic in a note and at least be able to escape Scourge's clutches. Speaking of the cerulean speedster, he had just sped up to the sakura hedgehog's shop to pick her up. Right away, he noticed that something was amiss. Amy wasn't her cheerful self. She looked really sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked her.

"Mmmm-hmmmm." Amy murmured, trying very hard not break down again.

But Sonic wasn't that easily fooled by the tone of her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. "You look really upset."

Amy gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I'm just fine, Sonic." she replied.

And to prove to him that, that was so, she gave him a hug. To which the cyan hedgehog quickly wrapped his arms around her. Amy nuzzled his chest. Oh how she wished it could be like that forever. Feeling safe, secure, and loved, and not having a care or worry in the world around her. But alas, Fate would not let that be. Then Sonic started to nuzzle her neck. His gestures were making it harder and harder for her to let go.

'Oh Sonic...I love you. I love you!'

The blue blur scooped the cherry-pink female up off the floor and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Amy nodded.

After locking up the shop, Sonic carried his sakura cargo all the way towards his house. Then Amy remembered something.

"Hey Sonic, weren't we supposed to have a picnic with Blaze and Silver?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Both of them had to go to Soleanna for something so they had to cancel." Sonic explained.

"Oh, I see."

Actually, it made the hard task ahead of her a bit easier.

"Amy?" the cyan hedgehog called out.

"What is it?" Amy replied.

"You wanna go to the beach tonight?"

It was a perfectly innocent question, but it made Amy feel sick to her stomach.

"No...I'm actually a bit too tired for that, Sonic." she lied.

"Well, okay then." Sonic answered.

Now Amy really hated herself. Sonic was totally oblivious to what was going on. But perhaps it was better that way. The young flower snuggled deeply into his furry tan chest. Relishing in what to her would be the last time with him.

XXXXXXX

That night, Amy was able to slink away from Sonic's hold an hour after they had gone to bed. To her luck, the cerulean speedster was quite a heavy sleeper and he was still snoring even as she climbed out of the bed. Quiet as a mouse, she stole away into the kitchen and got out a paper and pencil. After writing the note and shedding a few tears, she placed it on the table. Then Amy left the beach house and made her way to the cliffs where Sonic first saw her dive off. She carefully looked around to see if anyone like Scourge, was watching. Assured that she was alone, the sakura hedgehog took one deep breath and jumped off the cliff and into the sea below.

'Goodbye, Sonic. I'm so sorry...'

XXXXXXX

The very next morning, Sonic rolled around in his sleep. When the other side of his bed suddenly felt empty, it quickly snapped him out of his slumber. As his tired but alert emerald eyes scanned the room, he discovered that his bed was indeed empty. It was just him it contained.

"Amy...?" he softly called out. "Amy!"

He got up and began searching. She wasn't in the bathroom, nor the living room. Then he came to the kitchen where he spotted a piece of folded paper on the table, with his name on it. He went over and started to read from it.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I'm...really sorry, but I gotta leave now. I hope you'll understand. Please don't be mad. I love you._

_-Amy_

Sonic kept reading the letter over and over, but not believing every word written on it. She was gone...but she couldn't be, she just couldn't!

Quickly, the cyan hedgehog darted out of his house and speed all over town. Maybe someone must have seen her. His first stop was Amy's shop, but it was empty. Every person and bystander he went to hadn't seen the cherry-pink female, some never having seen her before at all. Every dead end made Sonic become frustrated and desperate. Where could Amy have gone? Finally when it became clear to him that she was absolutely nowhere to be found, he had to raise had to raise the white flag. The blue blur went quickly back to the shop just to see if perhaps if Amy might be there.

Instead, he found Scourge, looking kind of pissed. When he saw Sonic come by, the lime hedgehog quickly abandoned his irate expression and put on his usual smugness.

"What brings you here, Blue?" Scourge asked.

"It's none of your damn business, Green." Sonic snapped.

"Hey, no need to be rude. Where's your girlfriend anyway?"

Sonic made a pause. He didn't want to say it, because saying it would be like admitting to it.

"She's...gone." the cyan hedgehog muttered.

"What?!" Scourge replied.

"She's gone! She left Wave Ocean! And she didn't even tell me why."

Now Scourge was really pissed.

'That conniving little witch!'

It wasn't like he could do much about it now. Sure he could blab Amy's secret out of revenge but what good would it be without her there to be humiliated? Right now she could be anywhere. Just another opportunity passed by. But the emerald hedgehog would be damned if he'd share information with his cobalt counterpart. Plus it pretty much looked like that Sonic had no freaking idea where Amy was either so it wasn't like he could have her now. So instead, Scourge decided to make Sonic's life miserable.

"Oh good job, Blue!" Scourge ranted. "You always drive the ladies away!"

"Shut the fuck up, Scourge!" Sonic shouted. "I am NOT in the mood!"

"Eh whatever. Screw this boring-ass dump. I'm going back to Green Hill."

And with that, Scourge made his exit. Sonic let out a snort. Good riddance. But he still could not believe that Amy was really gone. She couldn't be gone she just couldn't be!


	11. Chapter 11

=Chapter 11=

Blaze and Silver had returned to Wave Ocean that very morning. They had taken care of an emergency that came about in the Soleanna mainland, which was now resolved. No sooner than they arrived at their own beach house, Sonic came speeding up to them.

"Blaze, Silver, you've got to help me. Quick!" he rasped.

"Whoa, Sonic. Calm down!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yeah man, relax." Silver added. "What's up?"

"Amy's missing!" Sonic cried.

Both Blaze and Silver's golden eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean she's missing, Sonic?" the lavender feline inquired.

"She just up and left. That's just not like her!"

While the blue blur was ranting to Silver, Blaze noticed the letter that Sonic had in his hands. She took it from him, and read through it.

"Sonic, are you _sure_ that Amy's missing?" she asked. "Because it looks to me like she had to go somewhere."

"I'm positive, Blaze!" the cerulean speedster exclaimed. "Everything was fine until I picked her up from her shop yesterday."

"Hmm, perhaps she had to go see her family or something." Silver mused.

"She never mentioned she had family around." Sonic replied.

"Still, if it was really personal, she probably wasn't able to say." Blaze pointed out.

Which was a very good point, but Sonic wasn't satisfied. He still felt something wasn't right.

"Please guys, help me out here." the cyan hedgehog pleaded.

Blaze let out a huge sigh. She did not want to interfere with other people's personal matters if there was one.

"What can we do, Sonic?" the female cat asked.

Then Sonic went deep into thought. Where could Amy have gone? The ocean obviously, but where in the ocean? He remembered that Amy had previously told him that she had slept in an ocean cave. Maybe she went there, although it was a really big maybe. Plus there were only so many of caves out there.

"Can you hook me up with some scuba diving gear first?" Sonic finally said.

Both Blaze and Silver gave him a blank face.

"What on earth do you need scuba diving gear for?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Just humor me, Blaze." the cerulean speedster told her.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, both Sonic and Silver went out into the open sea in a speed boat. The blue blur meanwhile was getting in his new scuba gear.

"Sonic, enlighten me." Silver spoke up. "How the heck is this gonna help locate Amy?"

"You let me worry about that." Sonic replied.

"No offense, but you sound a little insane right now."

The cyan hedgehog ignored him and placed his underwater goggles around his head. And then the oxygen mouth piece.

"You be careful okay?" the albino hedgehog told him.

Sonic nodded and gave him a wink with a thumbs up. Then he dived into the blue ocean below.

The coral reef and his other surroundings were quite colorful in the daylight. It was almost a shame that he and Amy didn't go to the beach during the daytime. Speaking of the sakura female, Sonic went right to work in search of her. He kept his emerald eyes peeled for any kind of ocean cave. After a few minutes, Sonic discovered a small opening in the reef. But all he found there was hiding clown fish. With that area X-ed off of his map, the blue blur proceeded further into the sea. Strangely enough, the water felt warmer today. Sonic didn't mind but it was just weird.

Then, he found another opening. This time it was into the underwater earth of the island above. It was also much larger than the reef her checked out earlier. So large that it would be easy to get lost, but Sonic didn't care. He wanted Amy back so badly. The cerulean speedster proceeded into the cave still keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any sign of the cherry-pink female. This cave was very odd and appeared kind of dangerous. Stalagmites and stalactites were just everywhere. Sonic was careful not to run into any of them. Ahead of him was a grey light and curious, he decided to follow it. He wondered if there was some sort of opening that let in sunlight. Sonic began to speed towards it, and then he came to a sudden halt when an eel had abruptly made an appearance. Giving the sea serpent its space, the cyan hedgehog waited until the coast was clear before moving on. As he got closer to the light, he saw what appeared to be an opening. Not one that let in sunlight, but one that led to the surface of the water.

'This sure is some cave.' Sonic thought. 'At least I won't have to worry about wasting oxygen fuel while I'm here.'

He propelled himself upwards and reached the surface. The water around him was black instead of blue. Then ears twitched to a faint sound of sniffling ahead of him...

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile back on the boat, Silver was patiently waiting for Sonic to return. Each minute that passed by however, gave him the willies and the feeling of being unsettled.

'I hope to God he doesn't do anything really stupid.' the snowy hedgehog mentally ranted. 'Like drowning himself.'

Then, Silver's ears were alerted to the sound of a horn. A large fishing boat was passing by in the distance. Its sailors were throwing nets into the ocean to claim the fish below.

"Oh man, this is just great." Silver moaned while slapping his hand against his forehead.

If Sonic wasn't careful out there he could get accidently caught by those nets.

xxxxxxx

The cerulean speedster in question, followed the faint noises he heard in the cave until he came to a sandy landing. He hauled himself up to the ground, groaning from the effort of also lifting his scuba gear. To save precious oxygen fuel in the tanks, he decided to remove the gear from himself and leave it beside the boulder he leaned against. Sonic then went further into the dry cavern following the echoes of soft crying. Huge rocks dominated the area. The blue blur came to a dead end, not locating the source of the cries until he turned around and found it curled up beside a large rock and sitting in a crouched position.

Sonic immediately felt relief pour over him.

"Amy...?"

The sakura hedgehog's head shot up, revealing a startled look and tear-stained jade orbs.

"What...how...?!"

She was just too shocked for words. Sonic on the other hand was overjoyed in having found her and instantly rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?!" he cried. "I've looked everywhere for you. You got me worried sick!"

Amy was still rather in shock. She couldn't believe that he came all this way for her.

"Why...why did you come for me?" she rasped.

"What kind of a question is that?!" the cyan hedgehog exclaimed. "Why did you leave?"

Amy looked down like she was greatly ashamed.

"I didn't think...I never thought you'd actually look for me." she responded in a small voice.

Sonic made a face.

"Why did you leave?" he asked again. "Did I do something to make you upset?"

Amy then threw herself onto him in a fit of emotion.

"No! You could never do that!" the young flower wailed. "I just...I..."

The blue blur held her back and really tight. He could tell that something indeed happened the day before when he picked her up from the shop.

"What happened, Amy?" Sonic asked in a serious tone. "I know something really upset you yesterday."

Amy was silent. She didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"Ames? Come on, talk to me." the cobalt male whispered softly.

Hot thick tears began oozing out of the cherry-pink female's jade eyes.

"...s-scourge...found out about...m-m-me." she whimpered. 'a-a-and...h-he...h-he..."

Before she could manage to finish, Amy broke into a solo. But even so, it was enough for Sonic to put together. Scourge had blackmailed Amy into something awful enough for her to want to run away after learning that she was a mermaid.

"But Amy, how did he find out?" Sonic asked.

"He s-said...that he saw us at the beach the other night." the young flower replied.

Amy continued to cry into Sonic's chest, holding him even tighter than he was with her. Sonic started to pet her quills to calm the sakura hedgehog down. Amy was still trembling in his hold.

"Amy, you don't have to worry about Scourge anymore." he told her. "He left town just this morning."

Amy raised her head a little.

"Did he...did he tell anyone about me?" she asked anxiously.

"Well...I don't know about that." Sonic answered honestly. "I don't think he did."

The cherry-pink female's lip quivered.

"I...I can't go back up there." she muttered.

"Sure you cane, Ames." the cerulean speedster told her in a gentle voice. "And even if other people do find out your half-fish, I won't let them hurt you or lock you up for some sort of study. Better yet, I'll even take you to Mystic Ruins like a I said earlier."

Amy let out a sniffle and nuzzled into Sonic's chest again. Then he scooped her up off the ground.

"Come on, you." the blue blur quipped. "You're coming home with me."

He carried her all the way to the watery opening of the cave. Amy had made a face when she saw Sonic's scuba gear.

"You actually when and got scuba diving stuff?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yup." Sonic replied with his trademark wink.

Amy shook her head as he began to put on the underwater gear again. After securing it on him, Sonic took Amy's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Then, they bath went into the black water below them. The sakura hedgehog aided Sonic through the spike-filled cavern which seemed much harder getting out than in. Like before, Sonic was careful not to bump into the ragged cones of rock. Finally, they reached the opening. Sonic took Amy's hand again and led her to where Silver was waiting for them. Then the cyan hedgehog remembered that Silver didn't know about Amy, plus he would surely start asking questions when she wouldn't be able to come out of the water. He'd have to think of something before they reached him and quick.

Suddenly, Amy froze in her movements, instantly catching Sonic's attention.

"Amy? What is it?" he asked.

"Something's...something's wrong." she stammered.

Sonic looked in her direction, but didn't see anything.

"Well, come on. Let's go before something happens." he said, pulling her along.

The young flower reluctantly followed him with a cold feeling emerging in her gut.

Then, a school of trout suddenly rushed forward from behind the pair. They were quickly overwhelmed by the hundreds of fish speeding past them in a frightened hurry. Sonic even lost his grip on Amy's hand in the process.

"AMY!" he exclaimed.

"Sonic!" the sakura hedgehog cried.

As the cerulean speedster was shoved aside by the force of the mass of sea life, his female companion got lost in it. Quickly regaining his bearings, Sonic saw why the fish were in such a haste to get away. A teal knitted net glided past him, and captured some of the escaping trout. Sonic became horrified.

'Oh no..AMY!'


	12. Chapter 12

=Chapter 12=

Sonic raced towards the net that carried the captured trout away and back up to the surface. As he fearfully expected, Amy was also caught in it with the fish. She struggled through the large and collected mass of sea life to get out of the net.

"Sonic, help!" the sakura hedgehog cried.

"I'm coming, Amy!" Sonic called back.

Thank goodness he wore fin slippers because he wouldn't have been able to propel through the water that fast. When the cerulean speedster got close enough, he reached out his hand for Amy to grab onto. She leaned forward and took hold of his arm. In effect, Sonic was now being pulled along. Then the net was being hauled upwards causing Amy to panic. However, while this was happening, the blue blur was able to pick up a sharp fragment of rock. He attempted to use it as a knife and cut the net so Amy could get away. The cherry-pink female became more and more frantic as they neared the ocean's surface.

'Please Sonic, hurry!'

Then, just as the top half of the net emerged to the surface, Sonic managed to cut away part of the twine that made up the net and allowed Amy to pull herself out. The sailors from the boat above were quite surprised to see their fishing net cut open which also allowed some of the trout to fall back into the ocean. Since they were so focused on the damage that was done, they didn't even notice Amy's tail just barely slipping back into the depths of the sea.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yes." Amy rasped.

Her jade eyes widened when she saw the blue blur's meter on his oxygen tank.

"Sonic!" she cried. "You're running out of air!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw the arrow on the meter of his oxygen tank was nearing the red area and the large letter E.

'Oh crap...'

"Come on, we need to get you up there." the sakura hedgehog said.

She grabbed ahold of Sonic and sped to the surface. It wasn't easy. There was still a lot of trout trying to get away from the fishing boat nearby. To add to that, Sonic's scuba gear was really heavy and Amy was partly straining herself from the effort. Sonic tried to help by kicking his legs to act as a propeller. Then both of them saw another fishing net coming in their direction, making Amy go faster. Finally, they surfaced out of the ocean and the young flower dragged the cyan hedgehog towards a rock with moss covering it. After being flopped onto the rock, Sonic removed his mouthpiece and rested on the mossy boulder. Amy meanwhile, was absolutely exhausted. She didn't even have enough strength to hang onto the rock and started to slip back into the water. Luckily, Sonic grabbed her wrist before that could happen. Amy's half-lidded jade orbs looked weakly into the cerulean speedster's emerald ones.

"Oh Sonic, I'm so tired." the cherry-pink female rasped.

"I know, Ames." Sonic said. "But I can't let ya go under with that boat nearby."

With one hand only available to him, Sonic managed to take the remaining scuba gear off of him, but kept the fin slippers on. He got back into the water and pulled a still tired Amy onto his back.

"Come on, Ames." he said.

"Now where are we going?" the sakura hedgehog muttered.

"To shore."

The blue blur, while holding Amy, began dog paddling towards a small landing near the rocks. It was like a miniature beach almost. Sonic was careful to keep both his and Amy's head up out of the water so that the sailors in the boat a few yards away could see them and so they wouldn't deploy their nets in the pair's direction. A few minutes later, Sonic walked onto the sand, a bit floppishly since he was wearing the fin shoes, while carrying Amy. He set her down on the hot sand so her tail could morph back into legs. The poor female was partly asleep in Sonic's arms. He settled her on his lap as soon as her legs returned.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Sonic chuckled as Amy rested her head on his shoulder.

The young flower tiredly blinked her eyes open and looked around.

"Is the boat gone?" she asked.

"Well, not really." the cyan hedgehog replied. "They're still out there fishing, but we're out of the danger zone so to speak."

Amy gave a nod and continued resting in Sonic's arms. The blue blur merely smiled and held her close. He was glad and relieved to have her back. Then he spotted Silver coming their way in the smaller speed boat.

"Are you guys alright?!" the snowy hedgehog called.

"Yup! We're just fine!" Sonic called back. "A little down winded, but fine."

After Silver ferried Sonic and Amy back to the coast, the cerulean speedster thanks Silver for helping him and sped off to his beach house with the cherry-pink female in tow. By this time, Amy had fallen sound asleep in his arms. Sonic didn't blame her. She went through a lot that day. Getting back to his house, Sonic carried Amy all the way to his room and tucked her into his bed. Then he left her alone in peace.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Amy awoke to find herself in Sonic's bedroom. The last few hours seemed like a blur to her.

'Was that all a dream?' she mentally asked herself.

But she was sure that it happened. The sakura hedgehog then heard a faint noise coming from the hall. Curious, and with a yawn, Amy walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She found Sonic in the kitchen, watching a miniature television set with the volume down low. When his emerald eyes met hers, he instantly brightened up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, rising from his chair.

"I'm...a little confused." Amy answered honestly.

"About?"

"...how did I get here again?"

Sonic smiled and sort of found it funny that she had a bit of a memory lapse.

"I brought you here, silly." he quirked, while ruffling her bangs. "Don't you remember being on Silver's boat?"

Amy let out a light gasp.

"Wait, he didn't see...you know?" she stammered.

"Nope. You had legs by the time he picked us up." Sonic assured her.

The young flower then let out a sigh of relief. Then there was a silence.

"Sonic?" Amy said softly. "I'm sorry I ran away..."

"It's alright now, Amy." Sonic replied. "I just wish you would've told me beforehand about Scourge."

Amy shivered at the mere mention of the lime-green hedgehog's name. She came closer to the cerulean speedster and held him. He in turn, began stroking her quills and nuzzled her neck. Amy started to purr, absolutely relishing in his soft actions of affection. She really missed this, and for a moment she thought she wouldn't ever feel them again. Then the sakura hedgehog remembered about his offer.

"Sonic?" she called out again.

"Mmmm?" the cyan male murmured in reply as he was still buried in his companion's neck.

"Is that offer for Mystic Ruins still open?"

She felt him grin in her neck.

"Sure it is. I thought you'd never ask."

XXXXXXXX

~One Month Later~

We find both Amy and Sonic loading their things into the blue blur's speed car. They had already said their goodbyes to Blaze and Silver earlier that morning. Amy was wearing a new outfit and quite different from the one she always had worn. It was a pink sleeveless collared shirt and white shorts. The cherry-pink female also wore tan sandals on her feet. She waited outside beside the care while Sonic was locking up the beach house. He finally came out with his shades on.

"You sure you've got everything?" he asked. "You didn't forget everything?"

"Uh-huh." Amy nodded.

"Well let's get a move on then."

They both climbed into the speed car and Sonic started up the ignition. The car pulled out of Wave Ocean and into the highway. Amy's pink quills fluttered gracefully in the wind. She watched in silence as the beautiful blue ocean passed them by.

"I am going to miss it here." the young flower admitted thoughtfully.

"You know you could always come back." Sonic pointed out. "You don't have to stay in Mystic Ruins forever."

"That's true..."

Sonic took one hand from the steering wheel and grasped it around Amy's.

xxxxxxxx

"Ames? Wake up, we're here."

The sakura hedgehog fluttered her jade eyes open at the sound of Sonic's voice. She had fallen asleep during the trip and was quite surprised to see lush green all around her instead of blue and tan. And instead of vast openness, it was more enclosed.

"Wow Sonic, it's beautiful." Amy breathed.

"I'd thought you'd like it." the blue blur quipped.

They pulled in from a secluded area and into an opening where a modest-looking three story house. To the right, was a large river that connected to another piece of land, which made Amy feel a little relieved that there was a body of water close to them. The house ahead also made her feel curious.

"Is this where you normally live, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"For the most part." Sonic replied. "At least when I'm not globetrotting."

Amy giggled at his remark.

"Do you live her alone?" she asked.

"Nope. I've got a house mate who likes to build a whole bunch of stuff. His name is Tails by the way, and this is actually his Workshop." Sonic explained.

Amy gave a nod and became rather interested in meeting his housemate. Tails in fact, was waiting for them on the porch of the house. He was quite surprised to see Sonic bring someone else home because the blue blur had never done that before.

"Hey Sonic!" the kitsune called out. "Welcome home! Did you have a nice time?"

"Yup." Sonic replied as he pulled out of his car.

"And who's this?"

Amy instantly became shy when Tails turned his attention on her. Even as he was only a kid and a few years younger than Amy herself.

"Oh yeah. Tails, I want you to meet somebody." the cyan hedgehog said.

He took Amy's hand again and led her towards the porch of the house.

"This is Amy, Tails." Sonic told the kit.

"Hi, Amy. I'm Tails." the saffron fox said, extending his hand to the young flower.

"Um...hello..." Amy shyly replied, slowly shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Then he leaned over to his hedgehog friend.

"And _you_ didn't want to go to Wave Ocean." the kit sneered in a whisper.

"Oh shut up." Sonic muttered.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening, the young flower was out in the backyard of Tails' Workshop witnessing a spectacular sunset. Granted that part of the view was obscured because of the land on the other side of the river. A few minutes later, Sonic joined her by her side.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're missing Wave Ocean."

"No, I'm not." Amy replied softly. "I'm just wondering if I should let Tails in on my secret."

"I don't think he'd tell anybody else." Sonic said. "He's pretty good at keeping secrets."

"I don't want him to feel left out or anything."

"Well that's your choice to make."

The sakura hedgehog gave a nod. Her royal blue companion sat down and placed an arm around her.

"So..." he began. "..how would you like to go skinny dipping?"

Amy's face went beet red in shock and she punched Sonic in the arm.

"SONIC!" she cried.

"Just kidding." Sonic chuckled, ruffling the cherry-pink female's bangs.

"You're such a jerk!"

Sonic's grin got wider as Amy began to pout. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her quills.

"I love you, my little fish..." the cyan hedgehog whispered in a teasing manner.

Amy couldn't help but smile at him.

"I love you too, Sonic." she murmured.

=THE END=


End file.
